


Where?

by JayTheJinxyGirl



Category: Poem?, Where?
Genre: Gen, I just got this feeling to write sorry if it isnt good, if you want me to delete it please say so! thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheJinxyGirl/pseuds/JayTheJinxyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know if it makes sense.. I just liked it, NONE OF THIS IS TRUE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where?

**Where did she go?**

**Wheres the sunshine?**

**Wheres the home with a fireplace?**

**The home with the sun facing our home.**

**Because all I see is the dark, no sunshine no home.**

**Wheres the hope she said?**

**Where is it?**

**I've tried looking for it.**

**But in the end,**

**All my hope is ~~gone.~~**

**But could I be wrong?**

**Could I be hearing the hope in her voice?**

**Or could that be my imagination?**

**I hope it isn't my imagination!**

**It would make my day,**

**If I could see the the home with the sun facing us,**

**If i could see the home with the fireplace,**

**Maybe I will.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! :). As I said in the Summary this isn't true! I was just bored one day and I was like eh whatever I want to write... so yeah! thanks for reading! ~ Jay 
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I dunno if it makes sense but if it does Yay! :)


End file.
